The Return Of Abnormality
by Temjin-On
Summary: Sachi and the gang are back in the sequel to The Appearance Of Abnormality. The saga of normal people on Ragol gone abnormal continues! R&R please! Chapter Three Is Up!
1. Cold Remembrance

(A/N: Yea welcome to the sequel to The Appearance Of Abnormality. I will admit it drew a lot from Love Hina, but it wasn't a crossover. Now to set you guys up there are many plot differences here in The Return Of Abnormality, one you'll notice the twins are now about 6, they seem to grow fast, so it seemed natural. Second it says a month since Temjin went missing, which is true cause Temjin-On and Sord where gone for about three months time, back in chapter 19 of Appearance. For those of you who have not read Appearance, don't read on, you wont get it. I'm not at all sure yet as to how this story will place out, because the last installment played out like a bunch of different anime and games at once, this fiction will try to take on its own life. Well Read and Review and I hope you enjoy the next chapter of the Abnormality Saga, The Return Of Abnormality. Disclaimer: I don't own Phantasy star online, Sega and Sonic Team do. And since I talked about it up there in the A/N, I don't own love hina, Ken Akamatsu does.)  
  
The Return Of Abnormality  
Chapter One: Cold Remembrance  
  
"Temjin, what are you thinking about?", asked Sord, taking a seat next to Temjin-On, on the picnic blanket.  
"Don't start that what are you thinking about crap on me Sord.", replied Temjin-On. "Don't make me..."  
"Okay Okay! Moving on!", sweated Sord, knowing what as to come next. "This is a nice place, this jungle. Amazing that there is..."  
"Sord.", said Temjin, looking in to his eyes.  
"Yes, Temjin?", asked Sord, looking into her eyes.  
They sat there and stared at each other, slowly inching their faces closer when...  
"Well, what the hell do I have here?", asked a girl in a long red flowing coat. "Me thinks its play time."  
"Ahh gee thanks!", shouted Sord. "Way to kill the mood!"  
"Boo!", said Temjin throwing a cabbage at the girl.  
"My, my. You are just the cutest little thing.", said the girl. "Come over hear and give me a kiss."  
"SHE'S MINE!", shouted Sord.  
"Sord, don't do anything stupid, she is packing heat.", said Temjin, holding Sord back.  
"How can you tell?", asked Sord. "Besides, I have to win you over."  
"Fine, fine. Get killed.", scoffed Temjin.  
"Well, well. Lets go little man.", said the girl. "They don't call me The Angel Of Death for nothing."  
"Christy Dantoun. I'll be damned.", said Temjin, shaking her head in disbelief.  
"Ah hell, I don't have time for this!", said Christy throwing a photon grenade.  
"NO! TEMJIN NO!", shouted Sord.  
  
Sord woke up in his bed at Sachi's, it was all a dream. It had been 1 month since The Angel Of Death had blown up part of the jungles of Ragol, sending Sord into a coma and Temjin-On god knows where.  
"Another dream...", thought Sord  
"Auntie Sord!", said Tingle, crawling onto the end of Sord's bed. "Your Awake!"  
Sord just stared at the wall, thinking about Temjin.  
"Your thinking about Uncle Temjin again, right?", asked Tingle.  
"Not a day goes by that I don't, Tingle.", replied Sord. "I miss her."  
"Cheer up Auntie!", said Tingle. "Im sure she will come back soon."  
Sord looked at the hyper active little FOnewearl, and smiled. He never really liked being called Auntie Sord, but he learned to live with it. Sord now got up to walk the house, it was about eight in the morning and Sachi was just sitting down to breakfast.  
"Good morning, Sord.", said Sachi, swiping away Tingle from her omelet with her Crazy Tune.  
"Morning Sachi.", said Sord, walking on under the loft.  
Headphones preceded to fall outta the loft, remote in hand onto Sord.  
  
"Hey man.", said Headphones.  
"Rough Night Headphones?", asked Sord.  
"Nope. I was watching the infomercial channel till 6am!", replied Headphones, rubbing his eyes.  
Sord paused. "Headphones, we don't have...", he shook his head and went on walking. "Never mind."  
Sord now approached the hall way that lead to Temjin's room. He soon ran into Josh.  
"Hey, Sord buddy.", chuckled Josh, handing Sord a box of adult magazines. "I uh need you to take these for a while. Just till I ask for em back."  
"Get another paper cut?", asked Sord, raising an eyebrow at the RAnewm.  
"Yes, yes! I mean No!", said Josh, embarrassed looking at the ground. "Just take them!" Josh ran off.  
"Sord now walked out onto the front porch of the house. He looked out upon the whole of the bottom sector of Pioneer 2, the residential area. He looked down the path that only a month before that The Angel Of Death had come back looking for him, where Sniper narrowly saved his life. Sord's mind again drifted to Temjin. Just then a small FOnewearl walked up to Sord.  
"Hello, father!", said the FOnewearl, who looked surprising like Temjin.  
"AH!", shouted Sord falling to the ground, cutting his head. "Wh..wh..what the h...h...hell?"  
"Father, what ever is the matter?", asked the child.  
"THATS JUST NOT POSSIBLE!", screamed Sord, causing Sachi and Calome to run to the porch. "I DON'T HAVE KIDS! Or do I? GAH! NO I DON'T!"  
"Sord relax!", said Sachi. "Its just Elus playing a joke on you."  
"Elus!", said Calome. "What did I tell you about scaring Sord?"  
"I don't remember!", said Elus, with a smile.  
"Its okay.", said Sord, as he watched the whole group go inside. Sord now thought to himself about his next move. Should he go look for Temjin, or should he... Sord's thoughts were rudely interrupted by a flash of yellow light on the horizon. Bye this moment Sord walked down the steps of the porch. Sachi stepped out of the house and shouted to Sord.  
"So, your going to look for her.", said Sachi. "Don't come back unless you bring good news of my sister."  
"Don't worry.", Sord called back. "I might not be coming back anyway."  
"What are you saying Sord?", asked Sachi, shocked.  
"I will die before I return home without Temjin.", said Sord, a heroic glint in his eye.  
"Take care, Sord.", said Sachi.  
Now down at the Drunken Ranger, Sniper is tending his bar, and polishing Old Snipey. When a RAmarl sits down at the end of the bar.  
"Hello, Miss. What will it be?", asked Sniper.  
"Round Two starts now.", replied the RAmarl.  
"Excuse me?", asked Sniper, bewildered. "Could you repeat that?"  
The RAmarl got up, took off her long overcoat to expose an long red duster underneath. Christy was back.  
"Oh my god!", said Sniper. "You should be dead!"  
Christy took out her Yasminkov9000Ms, ejected the old clips in each gun, loaded up a new one and said, "Round Two starts now. Are you ready?" 


	2. Sniper and Christy Round Two

The Return Of Abnormality  
Chapter Two: Sniper and Christy Round Two  
  
Sniper stood in shock and quickly got out his rifle Old Snipey, and took aim at Christy. The two stood there with guns pointed at each other, each waiting for the other to make a move for about an hour. After a bit, Sniper began to get a cramp in his legs.  
"Owchie!", said Sniper, gripping his cramped leg while rolling around on the ground in pain.  
"Yes!", said Christy who took her Yasminkov 9000Ms and began wildly shooting at Sniper as he rolled around on the ground.  
Sniper finally got back to his feet and yelled. "Hey! You cant do that, thats cheating!"  
"There are no rules you jackass!", said Christy, with a smirk.  
"Oh okay.", said Sniper. "Look behind you."  
"Huh?", said Christy, looking over her shoulder foolishly.  
Sniper took advantage of her turned head to jab her in the stomach with the butt of Old Snipey.  
"Bastard!", shouted Christy, clutching her stomach.  
"Ha ha.", said Sniper, pointing his finger childishly at her, laughing. "How you like me now?"  
"I don't.", said Christy, trying to get up. "I think your very... uh, well. DAMN IT!" While Christy was trying to get up, she had let a grenade roll out of her coat pocket.  
"NOT MY BAR!", screamed Sniper diving for the grenade. "NOT MY BAR! I PRAY FOR DIVINE INTERVENTION!"  
Just then like the heavens had opened up, a pillar of Grants burst through the roof of the bar, destroying the grenade before it could arm.  
Sniper and Christy both looked up at the hole in the roof.  
"What just happened?", asked Christy, perplexed.  
"I don't know.", replied Sniper. "Hey! Why the hell aren't we fighting. This is Round Two, isnt it?"  
"Your right.", said Christy, taking her 9000Ms back up, loading new clips. "Shall we continue?"  
"Yes, lets.", said Sniper, rolling on the ground Rambo style, taking out a pair of Mechguns.  
The two continued on fighting through out the bar, some points in bullet time. About ten minutes later, Sachi showed up at the bar.  
  
"Ahh, for the love of...", said Sachi, smacking her forehead. "Are you two idiots fighting still? I swear to god. You about killed a bunch of people last time."  
Both of them stopped and looked at her. "So?", they said in unison.  
"So? So Im gonna put a stop to it!", said Sachi, pulling her Crazy Tune out of no were. "And besides, there is alcohol in here. Its flammable. Your guns or grenades could blow up this part of Pioneer 2 if you set em off."  
Sachi jumped into the fray between the two gun toting rivals and from the start went berserk, swinging her Crazy Tune at anything that moved.  
"Sachi!", yelled Sniper, now shooting at Christy and dodging blows from Sachi. "What the hell man? This isnt you!"  
"Course its not!", said Sachi. "Cause I'm not Sachi."  
The fighting instantly stopped with that. Christy and Sniper looked right at the imposter and just stared.  
"Uh... If your not Sachi, then who are you?", asked Sniper.  
The Sachi imposter started to glow and then she became someone new, someone strangely familiar.  
"Tingle?!?", said Sniper, shocked.  
"How the hell did you do that?", asked Christy.  
"This thing I got from Hideki.", replied Tingle, smiling and walking off.  
"That was weird.", said Christy. "You know, we better end this before something completely unexpected and stupid happens."  
"Like what?", asked Sniper. "Like a giant can of Wired Cola flies through the door and smacks me in the face?"  
No sooner had he said that then sure enough, a blowup display model of a can of Wired Cola flew through the door and knocked Sniper to the ground.  
"Sorry!", shouted Odie, who had founded Wired Industries only a month before to sell his one true passion, caffeine.  
As if things couldn't get any more chaotic, a flaming guitar flew down through the hole in the roof and sent Sniper and Christy flying behind the bar. Both exhausted, the sat behind the bar in a pile.  
"Truce?", asked Sniper.  
"Truce!", said Christy. "I need a drink."  
Sniper hit the liquor rack behind him and bottle of whiskey fell into each of their laps.  
"So, I propose a toast to celebrate our now found peace!", said Christy, putting her bottle of whiskey to Sniper's. "To peace, and to my best friend, liquor!"  
"I drink to that!", said Sniper, knocking his bottle to hers and then taking a large gulp. Christy followed suit.  
Meanwhile, Sord Continued on his journey to find Temjin-On, which has now brought him to a dank little bar in the Vega sector of Pioneer Two. Right when he walked in he got knocked over by a person in the bar screaming "GET WITH SSJ! 1!"  
"HAS ANYBODY SEEN THIS FONEWEARL!", shouted Sord, holding up a picture of Temjin-On.  
But all he got in response was "GET WITH SSJ! 1!"  
"Ahh forget it!", said Sord, walking out of the bar, and he then set out for the run down area of Pioneer 2 known as Titan. 


	3. InuSniper’s Best Day Ever

The Return Of Abnormality  
Chapter Three: Inu-Sniper's Best Day Ever  
  
If you had happened to wonder into the Drunken Ranger in the hours following round two you would have come across a very strange sight. Sniper and Christy were now extremely drunk and were oblivious to the fact.  
"Oooh!", shouted Christy, taking a huge gulp out of her nearly empty bottle of whiskey. "You have Its raining men on your jukebox! Lets dance!"  
"OKAY!", said Sniper, who was now wearing a turban made of toilet paper. The song started and Sniper instantly busted in off cue singing. "ITS RAINING MEN! Wait a minute... its not raining men right now."  
Christy picked Sniper up and tossed him into the air. "It is now!", she said.  
"Well, this is new.", said Sniper, sitting back down. "So, where do we go from here?"  
"Well...", Christy said. Both of them met eyes as if they had the same idea.  
"You have nice eyes.", said Sniper.  
"You have nice uh, DAMN! Are we gonna go through this whole long drawn out thing about the others strong points that leads to making out?", asked Christy.  
"I don't know.", said Sniper. "I was thinking something, how about you?"  
"Sure.", said Christy with a grin. "Lets do this then."  
Two minutes later the two had a ping-pong table in the middle of the bar and where playing fast and furious matches. The games went on in a blur for about an hour till they stopped and decided to talk.  
"Ahh nothing like a good game of foreplay....", said Christy.  
"What did you just say?", asked Sniper, raising an eyebrow. "You just said foreplay."  
"I did?", replied Christy, perplexed. "I had no idea that you wanted to..."  
"No, uh. You said foreplay.", said Sniper, scratching his head. "I think you have either had too much to drink or you have some motives here."  
"You know I think its both.", said Christy. "Would you believe a fine specimen as myself is a virgin?"  
"Did I need to know that?", asked Sniper.  
"Would you like to do something about that?", replied Christy.  
"I cant believe this is happening.", said Sniper, as he began to cry.  
"Sssh.", said Christy, placing a finger to his mouth. "Just let it happen."  
  
Mean while on Ragol in the jungle  
Sord found himself walking the same paths he had walked a few months before with Temjin.  
"Seems like only yesterday she was here.", thought Sord. "We where laughing and playing and bonding, but now this happens. What is it that caused her to go away like this? Its not fair for her to leave! I cant accept that she is dead, she couldn't have died. Perhaps she left for the order. But they seemed to want me around her. I cant hold anything against Christy, it isnt right. If Temjin wanted to come back she could have. Why am I still thinking about her. Its best if I just head back."  
Sord stopped as he found himself in the charred piece of ground that had been ground zero of that faithful blast. He thought again of Temjin and cried. Sord was debating going home when he got a mail from Sniper.  
  
Dear Sord man,  
I got laid! I know thats probably not the best thing for you to hear right now, but your guild card is the first one I opened up! I know we have had our differences in the past but yea, for the first time in my life, it all makes sense. So I tell you not to give up because Christy told me that Temjin should be some were on the island of Ina Terth. Well I gotta go, so much for the afterglow as they say. Good luck finding her, and best of luck.  
The One And Only Inu Super Accurate 2 Fast 2 Furious Sniper Saiyan Kitty 16  
  
"Man.", said Sord after reading the mail. "Everyone and their sister is getting laid!"  
Sord took another look at the mail and then jumped for joy. "Well, looks like Im going to Ina Terth!", he said with the same heroic glint in his eye. "Temjin, don't worry. Im coming!"  
Sord dashed off to the Citadel of Del Arnon to enlist the help of Temjin's friends and the Canteroil Council. When he reached the Citadel, the guards stopped him, by knocking him to the ground with their poles.  
"What business do you have here?", asked one of the FOnewearl guards.  
"Im here to see the Canteroil Council.", said Sord, picking himself up. "I need to enlist their help in finding Master Temjin-On, who has been missing for a few months."  
The guards blinked and then said, "Oh yea! You're the guy who was with Temjin. We were not aware that she was in any danger. The council will see you now."  
  
A little while later Sord was before the council, telling his story  
"So Christy Dantoun came upon our lunch and tossed some sort of grenade, that sent us both flying. Putting me in a coma and sending Temjin somewhere, not to be heard from. But in a recent mail I got from a friend, he said that Christy, who he is carrying on a sexual relationship with, said that she is on the island of Ina Terth!", said Sord, stopping to catch his breath.  
"I see.", said the grand master. "And you want our help in brining her back."  
"Yes!", said Sord. "It would benefit both of us. I get the love of my life back, and you get one of your few Masters back. It's a win-win situation!"  
The council talked amongst themselves till they finally came back and gave the answer of Yes, on helping Sord. Now with a renewed hope, Sord sets out on a boat headed to Ina Terth, he was at last, going to find Temjin.  
  
The next day, back at Sachi's house  
Sachi and the gang sat lounging around the living room when the collective group got quite a startle when Sniper and Christy came knocking.  
"Hallo, sister.", said Sniper, looking over at Anju. "I have news! Wonderful, glorious news! I got laid!"  
Everyone in the house just stared at the pair holding hands before them in shock, till finally Tingle got the nerve to ask the one question everyone was thinking.  
"Um so, Christy.", asked Tingle. "How was he?"  
"Tingle, what the hell!", shouted Anju. "The last thing I want to know is if my brother is a good our lousy shag!"  
"Then you can leave the room while I answer her question.", said Christy, in response to Anju's outburst.  
"Fine I will leave.", said Anju storming off.  
Christy waited till she was out of the room till she answered Tingle's question. "He was very good, all three times.", said Christy.  
The group hung on the last part of Christy's sentence and then Sachi decided to put in her two cents.  
"Can you feel the love in here this evening?", laughed Sachi.  
And just then a crash was herd as the front door was violently busted down.  
"I am the Love Bot, hug me.", said the Love Bot, fresh from the town.  
"OH DEAR GOD!", shouted Odie, jumping behind a couch.  
"Love Bot!", shouted Calome. "What have they done to you? Some bastard reprogrammed you!"  
"Thats right!", shouted a voice from outside. "Now, didn't I tell ya'll I'd be back for Sachi?"  
"You have got to be shitting me.", muttered Sachi. The voice outside was none other than Amjin. He was back.  
  
(A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this. Now to go on to some back story on this story. Notice now that the Love Bot was reprogrammed from an escort service bot to a free thinking humanoid after Calome had the twins. And if you will remember farther back more Sord and Temjin dispatched Amjin and he had sworn he would return. Well its been a long delay it seems on writing this chapter, but I have been busy. And on one last note, yes I know Temjin-On is a girl in this story and that I am a guy. Long story short, I ran out of names to use and my PSO character is female, so ha.)  
  
Coming In Chapter Four....  
  
Sord goes to Ina Terth, will he find Temjin?  
  
Christy and Sniper are back in action and the Love Bots back! Will Sord find his girl? Come back soon and read Chapter Four, coming soon!  
  
Read and review people. I would love you for it. 


End file.
